This invention relates generally to electronic quantizing and more particularly to a system for quantizing an analog signal utilizing a resonant tunneling diode differential ternary quantizer.
Analog-to-digital converters have been formed in a variety of architectures. Conventionally, these architectures have been implemented with transistors. For example, one common implementation includes a cross-coupled pair of transistors. However, there are several disadvantages associated with using transistors to implement an analog-to-digital converter.
First, electronic components used in digital circuits are becoming smaller. As these devices decrease in size, quantum mechanical effects begin to appear. The electrical properties of conventional transistors may be unacceptably altered by quantum mechanical effects. Secondly, a transistor-implemented analog-to-digital converter is limited by the switching speed of the transistors, which may be too slow for some applications. Finally, conventional transistors are limited to two stable states. Thus, systems using transistors typically only convert analog signals into binary digital signals, making the use of multi-valued logic difficult.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for quantizing an analog signal utilizing a resonant tunneling diode differential ternary quantizer is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed quantizers. In particular, the present invention provides a system for quantizing an analog signal with a resonant tunneling diode differential ternary quantizer that minimizes the limitations of transistor-only implementations.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for quantizing an analog signal is provided that comprises an input terminal for receiving an analog input signal, an inverted input terminal for receiving an inverted input signal, a clock terminal for receiving a clock signal, and an inverted clock terminal for receiving an inverted clock signal. A sample-and-hold circuit is coupled to the input terminal, the inverted input terminal, the clock terminal, and the inverted clock terminal. A comparator is coupled to the sample-and-hold circuit, the clock terminal, and the inverted clock terminal. A latch is coupled to the comparator, the clock terminal, and the inverted clock terminal. An output terminal for providing a quantized output signal is coupled to the latch. An inverted output terminal for providing an inverted output signal is also coupled to the latch.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved system for quantizing an analog signal. In particular, a negative-resistance device such as a resonant tunneling diode is used to implement the analog-to-digital converter. Accordingly, reliance on transistors is avoided. As a result, quantum mechanical effects are not detrimental to system operation, switching speed is increased, and use of multi-valued logic is possible.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.